My new life with you
by kluna
Summary: a new life with Seto Kaiba after being adopt by him from the orphanage... i hate writing summaries... YAOI INSIDE AS WELL! well, i later chapters!
1. Adoption

Joey Wheeler has been living in the orphanage that was built during the 1500 ever since he was 10. None of his friends at school know about this since he kept his background secret. And he plans to keep it secret.

"Joey? Are you ok?" Yugi asked in a worried tone.

Joey gave him a little smile, "I'm fine, why?"

"Well, lately you've been running home after school and you don't hang out with us that much either." Yugi replied.

Joey patted his head and gave an assured smile, "Sorry. I have been busy with my job and… something." He looked at his wristwatch, "Shoot! I gotta get out of here right now! See you tomorrow Yug!" he shouted back as he ran out of the room with his schoolbag in hand.

Yugi stood dumb folded in his spot. "What's wrong with the mutt lately?" Yugi turn to someone beside him. Seto Kaiba looks down at him with his usual glare.

"I don't know, he said that he was busy with his job and something else he didn't mention," Yugi replied. Kaiba heard as the limousine pull out in front of the school gate. He turns to Yugi, "Follow me if you want to know where the mutt's been going."

Yugi thought a bit before agreeing to come along. They got into the limo and drove after Joey. They stop a few feet away when the saw Joey standing in front of a kindergarten. When the kids pour out, they saw two little look alike, must be twins, jumps into Joey's open arms. They were all laughing and smiling happily. Yugi couldn't help but get swap along with the moment. Kaiba however, was glaring at them as usual when it comes to the blond teen. Joey grabs the twin's hand and started heading somewhere.

"I didn't know Joey had little brothers?" Yugi said in a bit of confused. He didn't know why Joey would keep it a secret. Kaiba smirk, "I didn't know the mutt would be kidnapping little children for money?" he earned himself a death glare from Yugi with that. They decided to follow Joey on foot this time. The streets were too small to fit the limousine.

They hid behind a corner when they realize Joey stop in front of an orphanage. The kids ran inside first and Joey follows. A few other kids ran outside and jump on him. He laughed and patted all their heads, then a young girl around 15 came out and jump on him as well. He got up after a while and walk inside with everyone. Yugi turn to Kaiba. "Do you think Joey works here?" Yugi asked. Kaina didn't answer and just walk back to the limo. Yugi took one last glance at the orphanage and ran after Kaiba.

XXXXXXXXXX

Joey sat on the edge of the bed and flip through an old magazine. The young girl poke her head through the door. "Can I come in Joey?" she asked.

"Sure," Joey answered with a small smile. She walks in and sat down beside him on the bed. "Joey? Are you going to leave next year after you turn 18?" she asked in a sad tone. She looks at the floor then to him. Joey turns away from her, "I'm not sure. It depends on if I get adopted or stay here until I turn 18. Either way, I am going to have to leave sooner or later. But don't worry," he turn to her, "I'll always come visit when I have time. I won't leave you here to take care of the children, Yuki."

She gave a short nod and walk back to the door. She turn around and smile, "I love you, Joey." She ran out the room embarrassed. Joey sighed with a chuckle and look back at the magazine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Joey sat down on his desk beside Seto Kaiba that hadn't arrive yet and look toward Yugi, who was trying to finish a problem he did wrong. Joey looks at it and noticed that Yugi make another. He point to the place where Yugi make the mistake, "It's suppose to be a two instead of a three." Yugi look at it and notice it as well. He turns to Joey with a big smile, "Thanks Joey!"

"You welcome," he said with a grin. When he noticed Seto Kaiba approaching, he turned back to his schoolbag and pill out his homework. He laid it on the desk and reviews them again. Once he decide it was correct, he put them together in a pile and turn back to Yugi who just finished his homework.

"Joey?" Joey turn around quickly when he thought that Seto Kaiba just say his name for the first time in all his years of knowing him.

"D-Did you just said my name, Kaiba?" Joey asked in shock.

Kaiba gave him a glare, "Follow me, I'm should you wouldn't want to talk here." He got up and walked to the door. Joey sallow hard and got up slowly. He followed Kaiba without Yugi's knowledge. They head up the stairs to the roof. Kaiba stood up in front of the fence and cross his arms around his chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" Joey asked with a serious expression. Kaiba return a glare, "What were you doing at the orphanage yesterday?'

Joey was a bit surprised. He bit his lower lips and look at the ground, "You follow me?"

"Not just me, Yugi as well." Kaiba added. Joey looks up in horror, "Y-Yugi saw?"

"Yes. Now tell me, why were you at the orphanage?" Kaiba asked again.

Joey clenched his hands into fist, "Why did you follow me?"

Kaiba sigh in annoyance that he didn't answer his question, "Yugi was curious."

Joey glares at him, "I was visiting the orphanage and help takes care of the kids."

Kaiba snorted, "Don't lied to me. I know that you actually lives there."

Joey's glare turn into complete shock and horror, "How did you?"

"I was curious myself, so I did a little research and found out that you've been there since you were 10. Why?" Kaiba asked.

Joey was about to burst out in tears, but he held back, "It's none of your business what happens to me in the past and where I lived. Besides, why should you care?"

"I don't," Kaiba replied, in truth, he actually really like the blond, "I'm just curious as the owner of his dog."

Joey death glared him, "You're not my master and I am not a dog! Just leave me alone!" he ran back downstairs leaving the young CEO behind. A smirk appeared on his face, "I don't think I can do that puppy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Joey sat down on the floor leaning on his bed in fear. /Yugi knows. What if he tells everyone? No, Yugi isn't someone like that. I need to calm down./ he took a deep breath/ the most important thing right now is how to keep Kaiba silent about this. Maybe if I kill him… definitely no. mokuba would be seriously sad./ no matter how much he hate Kaiba, he can never hate Mokuba. He actually is quite fond of the kid.

A knock came on the door. Yuki open the door and poke her head through the open space, "Joey, someone's here to see you. He said he's a friend from school."

Joey got up instantly and look at her in horror, "Um, tell him I'm not home!"

"Don't be silly. Hurry up!" she closed the door behind her. Joey slump onto the bed and curse whoever came to see him. /Hmm, since Yugi doesn't know I live here, it has to be Kaiba! Damn him! I'll show him who's boss!/

He got up and walked down the hall to the living room. As soon as he entered the room, he snorted quietly. Then he noticed someone else beside the CEO. He was tall man around his 40s and 50s. He wore a black suit and had a brief case on his laps. Across from them on the other side of the couch was an old lady in her 60s. She was the owner of the orphanage and a very nice owner at that. She usher him to sit down beside her. Joey did just that, ignoring eye contact with the CEO.

As sson as he sat down, the man in his 40s or 50s begin talking, "Hello Joey Wheeler." He reached out a hand that Joey willingly shook. Once they part hands he continue, "I am Harrison Tyler, Mr. Seto Kaiba's lawyer. Today I am here to for your adoption from this orphanage to a new home."

Joey froze and become very stiff. He looked at Harrison to Kaiba who had a smirk on. Harrison continued, "Ms. Weather had already sign your adoption papers that will be ready in a few moments. From the looks of it, you and Mr. Seto Kaiba is already familiar with each other, so there will be no problem." He turn to Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba, I will take my leave now. Once the papers are done, you can leave with Mr. Wheeler." Kaiba nodded. Harrison shook his hand and then Ms. Weather's. Joey was the last to shooked his hand before he left. Joey was still too stunned to say anything. Ms. Weather let Joey and Kaiba alone to talk for a bit before the papers are done. Kaiba keep smirking as Joey stared at the floor in shock.

"Are you breathing mutt?" Kaiba asked still smirking with delight.

Joey glare at him, and then it fade away, "Why did you just adopt me?"

Kaiba cross his arms and legs, "I decided it would be fun to have a mutt around the house. Besides, Mokuba would really like having you around."

"I'm not a mutt," he muttered in a whispering tone.

Kaiba got up and walk around the table to him. He pulled Joey up and held Joey's chin so he'll look at him. "This is a welcoming party," he whispered before locking their lips together. Joey stared at him in shock. He could Kaiba's tongue touches his. His heart went racing and he close his eyes tightly shut.

They pull away for breath and Joey look away embarrassed. Kaiba smirk and left the room. Joey slumped onto the couch and touch his lips. /that was… my first kiss./


	2. Kaiba Mansion

Chapter 2

Joey was sitting in his room with clothes scatter everywhere on the floor. He stare at his open suitcase. So far, he only pack one white t-shirt. For some unknown reason, his thoughts kept tailing back to the kiss earlier. Another blush crept onto his face and he fall back on the bed. /_Why did he kiss me? Ugh! I can not believe I just thought of that now? Seriously, I should have punch that smirking face in until you could hardly recognize him anymore! Wait!/ _just then, realization reaches his mind /_Wouldn't I be sued or worse get kill by him? Ah dammit, why is life so hard_?/

"Are you done packing yet?" a voice asked from the door. He sat up and glare at the teen. /_I promise I'll kill you someday_!/ he turn away and pick up the clothes he had threw across the room. The CEO sigh and picks up the few clothing that was near him. Joey threw the ones he had gathers into the suitcase. Kaiba frown at him when he saw how messing Joey can be. In truth, Joey was actually a really neat and clean person. He put the clothes he had gather as well and put them in the suitcase before Joey zip it. "Let's go," he ordered.

Joey got up and pull the suitcase into a standing position. He look at Kaiba who was already at the door waiting. He quietly followed cursing at the young CEO in his mind. As soon as they got outside, Joey really wished he doesn't have tears. The entire orphans in the orphanage was waiting for them and some of the kids were crying. Joey let go of his grip on the suitcase and reach out his arms to those who were running toward him. It took almost every energy he had not to cry when the little ones were in his arms.

"It's okay. I promise I'll visit when I had time alright?" he assured them. The little ones nodded and rub their eyes. Joey gave a little grin and patted their heads. The CEO gave a short smile, but it was gone before anyone actually thought he smile. He grab the suitcase and head down the stairs first. He shook hand with Ms. Weather and then Yuki. "You better treat him well," Yuki said with a serious look on her face. Kaiba smirk and nod.

Joey gave the kids another hug and follow after Kaiba. Along the way, he hug both Ms. Weather and Yuki. He slide into the limo after Kaiba and waved to them. As the limo begin to pull away, a drop of tears slide down from his eyes. He clench the door handle, wishing he could just open it and run back to the others. The CEO stare at him with a sad expression but quickly return to his usual facial when the other teen turn around. Joey kept his eyes on the floor and ignore the stare he got from Kaiba.

It took approximately 10 minutes from the orphanage to the mansion. Joey close his eyes as the limo came to a stop. He open them when the door open in front of him. He got out and stare at the mansion in astonishment. He never thought that the Kaiba Mansion would actually be this big on the outside. He might actually faint if he see the inside. He swallow nervously.

Kaiba stood beside him and look at the mansion as well. "Home sweet home," he said. He took the astonish teen by the hand and lead him inside. He was a bit surprised that Joey didn't tried to pry their hands apart, but actually he was just stunned by how big the house was that he didn't realize it.

The door swung open before Kaiba could even reach the first steps of the stairs. Mokuba Kaiba came running out of the house and hug his big brother around the waist. Kaiba hug him back, but still held onto Joey's hand.

"Hi big brother!" he noticed Joey who was already out of his thoughts and looking at him, "Hi Joey!" he turn back to Kaiba, "Where's the kid you said you'll adopt?" he look around.

Joey bit his lower lips and turn away. Kaiba smirk and pull Joey closer. "Joey will live with us from now on," Kaiba explained, "He's also the one I adopt. Be nice to him." Mokuba turn to Joey and grin with a glint in his eyes. He nudge his brother's shoulder a bit and whisper, "Way to go big brother. So, when are you going to tell him?" he asked with an evil smirk. A ting of red spread on his cheek a bit, "Mokuba!" he shouted angrily. Mokuba giggle and ran to hide behind Joey who was already back to staring at them. He look bewilder at the two brothers who were whispering something that would make Kaiba blush. He smile to himself when Kaiba chase after Mokuba into the house. He hate to admit it, but brotherly moment like this do get to him. It made him feel happy and sad cause the only sibling he had died already.

"Joey! Are you coming?" Mokuba called from the door. "Coming," Joey said back before taking the first steps. He stop in front of the door and was even more amaze at how big the inside was as well. He let his eyes wander around a bit and stopped once his eyes were locked on Kaiba. He look away embarrassed and turn to Mokuba who was striding over to him with a big grin.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room that Seto have been preparing!" he said enthusiastically. "Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted angrily from across the room. Joey look at him and turn back to the hyper kid in front of him. He grin a bit and manage to nod. Mokuba pull him toward a spiral stair case. He stare at it remembering a story he heard when he was small. A story of a spiral stair case that lead to heaven.

They stopped in front of a door in the far right of the floor. Mokuba open it excitedly and lead Joey in. Joey look around the room and was impressed with the decoration and color of the room. Mokuba let go of his hand and jump on the bed. He watch Joey's expression carefully.

"Do you like your room? I can have them redecorate it if you don't?" he asked from the bed. Joey shake his head and gave a smile, "I like it. It's very beautiful and warm."

"Then I'll let you settle in. You have school tomorrow, so I'll show you around the house when I come home," he got up from the bed and rush out of the room. Joey turn to the double door window that connects to the balcony. He walk towards it and open it slowly. The night air blow softly on his face.

The balcony consist of a table and two chairs that fit perfectly for two people. He walk over to the rail and look down on the ground. He didn't realize that the mansion had a garden as well. The garden was right below his room and he thought it was actually a beautiful room with a nice view.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't you at least say good night to Joey?" Mokuba asked his brother as he enter the kitchen. Kaiba took a sip at his juice and turn to Mokuba. "There's no need to," he replied.

"But don't you like Joey?" Mokuba asked in confusion of his brother's replied. Kaiba took another sip, "Joey wouldn't accept my confession, after all, he hate me more than anything right now."

Mokuba walk up to his brother and tug at his sleeve. Kaiba look at him, "What is it?" Mokuba manage a grin, "Give it sometime Seto. I'm sure Joey will accept if you give it time for him to settle down and get to know him. Besides, I got a job for you."

Kaiba raise an eyebrow. "I promise to show Joey around the house after school tomorrow, but I got soccer practice, so I want you to show him around ok?" Mokuba grin wider. Kaiba sigh and smirk, "Got it. But don't give the puppy anymore information or I'll cut your allowance."

"I won't!" he said truthfully, but Kaiba knew he wouldn't.


	3. Beautiful

Chapter 3

Kaiba had told Mokuba to be honest, but then again, he wasn't really honest himself. It wasn't later when he checked up on the blond. He quietly let himself into the room. Joey was already asleep in bed, his suitcase still unpacked, and the blond looks adorable in his sleep.

He swiftly strode over to the sleeping blond and sat down beside him. He moves some of the stray hair from his face. He really wished Joey would forgive him if he actually hates him that is. He slowly let his hand outlined the side of Joey's cheek. He could feel Joey snuggle against the warmth.

Kaiba knew this only add more to his sin, but he didn't care. He lean down and softly kiss Joey's lips. It was warm and tastes like honey suckle. He slightly parted and bought his lips to the blonde's forehead. "Good night, Joey," he whispered softly.

* * *

Joey could smell something delicious as he sat up. He let his eyes wander around the room. He flinches and jumps out of the bed. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. A little later, he remembered that he was adopted by Seto Kaiba, which means he's forever trapped.

Knock! "Joey? Are you awake?" He turned to the door when he heard someone through the other end. "Mokuba?" he asked. The door swung open and Mokuba enters.

"Joey? Seto said breakfast's ready and that you should probably get ready for school," he told him. Joey nodded and the kid ran out of the room slamming it shut. _/ I really am trap forever_. / He put on his uniform and headed down stairs. Not knowing where the kitchen is, he followed the smell and continued down the corridor until he came closer to what he expect to be the kitchen. He was right of course.

He enters the kitchen and was greeted warmly by Mokuba. Kaiba was cooking the eggs and bacons. Mokuba was making orange juice. It's weird how they didn't just buy the orange juice that already been made, but they probably just want it fresh. Mokuba usher him to a chair beside him. Once he sat down, Mokuba started babbling on. "Oh I almost forgot, Joey," he began, "Seto will have to show you around the house since I had soccer practice today."

He looked at Kaiba who kept his gaze on the pan. "S-Sure," he said quietly. Mokuba beamed happily and a smile even manages to spread across Kaiba's face, but like wise, no one noticed it.

* * *

Being in the same limo with Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp was seriously awkward. A heavy air hung above their heads and not one said a thing. One, Joey didn't know what to say without getting into a fight with him. Two, Kaiba probably wouldn't want to talk to him. And three, he probably wouldn't have able to surpass his heartbeat from being heard.

"Do you…" Kaiba began awkwardly, "hate me?"

Joey looks at him and then to the car floor. "I…" he replied, "I don't hate you. I… never hate you. I just don't like it that you always call me Mutt. So, don't worry about it."

"Oh," was all Kaiba can think of.

"And you? Do you hate me?" he asked, looking up at Kaiba.

The CEO looked at him straight in the eyes, "I don't hate you." He turns away, embarrassed, "I rather like you actually."

Joey flushed bright red and quickly turned away to hide it. Who would have thought that Kaiba would like him? Maybe not like-like but it's still like either way. Kaiba cleared his throat a bit as they arrived.

Luckily they arrived before school hour. It would be embarrassed for everyone to stared at you just because you came out of Seto Kaiba's limo and not to mention used to be his most hated rival. Joey hesitated when coming out of the limo. Kaiba got out first and was waiting for him.

He reached a hand out for Joey, "Here." Joey bit his lower lips and hesitately took hold of the CEO's hand. His face a slight pink, he tried to hide it by looking down on the ground. But like always, Kaiba always never missed his expression. He blushed a bit in returned.

They parted hands once Joey was out of the limo. Both of them really wanted to continued the linked hand, but it would be really awkward if they continued. Maybe they will have their chance again when Kaiba show him around the mansion after school.

As suspected, the classroom was completely empty as well as the hallway. They sat down next to each other like always. Kaiba began his day like always, typing away on his laptop while Joey sketch something in his sketchbook that Kaiba pay no mind to until now. He was getting tired of working so he took a peek at Joey's sketch. He was really amazed at how good Joey was.

Joey was sketching an angel standing above the mountain edge. She had long pencil highlight hair swaying in the wind, and was playing a pencil highlight flute as well. She wore a long white dress that blow beautifully. Her face was beautifully drawn. So for example, she was beautiful.

"That is very beautiful," Kaiba voiced it out before he even realized what he just said.

Joey stopped what he was doing and turned to Kaiba who were still looking at the picture. "You really think so?" he asked in disbelief.

The CEO looks at him, "I believed so. I never saw something so beautiful in all my life. You have a talent, Joey."

"Joey?" Joey asked in shocked, "You just call me Joey?"

Kaiba thought about covering it up, but what the heck. "I did call you Joey," he admitted it, "Since we're going to lived together we might as well call each other by our first name. So call me Seto from now on."

Joey stared at him for a while, not sure if he should really call him by his first name. He however, does like having Kaiba said his name. "Um…" he hesitated, "Sure, Seto."


End file.
